The present specification relates to power adapters.
Power adapters are commonly used to power a variety of electrical devices. For example, radios, phones, notebook computers, and other devices frequently receive power from a power adapter that connects to an electrical outlet. Although power adapters provide users the convenience to use their electrical devices and recharge batteries, many power adapters are awkward to use. In some instances, power adapters block unused electrical outlets or require large amounts of space around an electrical outlet.